Horizon
by EverReady123
Summary: This is a story of love, jealously and devotion. There is action, romance and comedy. What more could you ask for? This is a Marshall and Fionna paring. Slight Gumball bashing but I promise it's good.
1. Chapter 1

Horizon

*Hello everyone. I hope you like this story. It starts off slow but I promise you, it will get better. Please leave your feedback (good or bad) in the comments or message me. I already have the second chapter finished and will post later on this evening. The M rating with happen in later chapters and I will warn readers ahead of time (as in that chapter) of the lemon/lime or whatever it's called so you can skip it if it's not your thing.

Enjoy* - EverReady123

Fionna stretched and looked out into the vast green pastures outside her tree housed home. It was a gloomy day and she couldn't tell how long she had slept in but she figured around noon or so. She had spent the previous night fighting why wolves and saving a small play housed kingdom from their rampage. She was sore; her back ached from the attack she received in her battle with those pesky scavengers.

She hissed a little at the pain but decided to ignore it for now. She had work to do around the tree fort, and she wasn't going to slack off just because of a little injury. Her first objective was to patch up a corroded piece of plank on the roof. She opened her dresser drawer and that held all of her tools and gadgets and set off with her hammer and nails.

"Good mornin sugar." It was Cake who spooked Fionna from her day dreaming. "Oh, hey Cake, sleep well?" The frizzed cat nodded as she flipped a pancake unto the air. "Yeah, had a strange dream though, it was about Mono, talk about a fine piece of tail." She sighed and Fionna rolled her eyes. "Oh brother." Cake glared and pointed her spatula at the young adventuress. "You just wait and see puddin. One day you'll get the fur tactic dreams and know exactly where I'm commin from." Fionna chuckled and patted the older cat on the head. "Right, when candy people fly Cake." Cake huffed and continued making breakfast.

"Where are you goin with that hammer anyways?" Cake was now setting the table while Fionna looked for a plank to patch the roof with. "Oh, just going to mend something's today, if I don't I'll get poo brain and totes forget." Cake nodded and sat the stack of delicious blueberry pancakes on the table. "Wanna eat sugar? Gotta keep your strength up." Fionna dropped the hammer and sack of nails on the floor and joined Cake.

"You know, I think it's gonna rain." Fionna stuffed her mouth with a large forkful of pancake. "Really?" She said over the mound of food that was trying to chew. "I can feel in it the air. Look at my tail!" Fionna glanced down at the now frizzed and poofed tail. "Yeah, I'll go and head on up then, don't wanna get caught in a knife storm." Cake slowly chewed on her food and nodded. "Can't have my baby all cut up before the big ball this evenin!" Fionna rolled her eyes and fortunately Cake didn't notice.

Balls. They were the one thing Fionna dreaded, other than the ocean of course. She couldn't dance nor walk in heels or even wear a dress without becoming the most awkward person in the room. She had her first experience with them seven years ago as a thirteen year old that was flatter than a board and as short as a tree stump. Prince Gumball had invited her, as a token of his appreciation, for when she had saved him for the first time from the despicable Ice Queen.

Back then she was naive and too wishful in her thinking. Her, being that young and saving a much older Prince, whom she had a crush on since that fateful rescue, and then realizing that, at the age of sixteen, he had found a bride to be, and married Princess Lollypop from the sugar kingdom. Fionna sneered. What did he see in that sugar coated sleez anyways? She was thinner than a pole and her eyes were large and way too big for her completely round head. She always wore the same dress at all times, at least, whenever Fionna saw her that is, and Fionna never really saw her all that much. Her fingers were thinner then sheets of paper and her smile was haunting and left her feeling uneasy, but she was a princess, and the rules in the book of Aaa clearly stated that royalty had to be married to royalty by law of the candy kingdom.

It broke her heart as she sat in the middle row among all of the candy people as they said their vows in front of them and exchanged rings at the altar. She could still feel her heart guts being tugged at the seams as she remembered their intimate kiss that lasted longer than she expected and the way it made her feel like a pile of sludge at the bottom of her blue flats.

"What are you doing up here?" It was Marshall Lee. He hovered above her head as she attempted to align the board over the small hole. "Just fixing up some stuff around the treedome." He nodded and watched her, interested at her technique. "Um, Fi, no offence or anything, but it'd probably be easier if you nailed one side down first before trying to hold it up. You'll smash your fingers if you don't." Fionna grunted as Marshall sat down beside her.

"You okay?" She stilled for a moment and placed the nail in the corner and hammered it down before looking over at him. "Yeah, why?" He shrugged and looked up at the darkening sky. "Well, it's going to pour down knives at any moment and you're taking your sweet ass time hammering that board." She huffed and turned back to her objective. "I've been over at the apple tree now for ten minutes and caught sight of you. You've been up here for like twenty minutes, you didn't even move half the time. You got poo brain or something?"

Fionna growled, frustrated at his constant questions. "No, I don't have poo brain or anything I'm just thinking is all, is that okay?" He inched back a little, surprised at her sudden outburst. "Whoa, chill Fi, I was just worried is all. If you say nothing's wrong, I believe you." He smiled and her anger evaporated into thin air. She felt tired again, more so than when she had woken up. "Wanna go back to my place and watch a movie or something? I've got colored TV." He seemed so easy going, like he didn't have a care in the world but Fionna knew better. Being alive for a thousand or so years, he had to have had some persistent problems that she wasn't aware of.

"Sure, just let me nail the rest of this board down and I'll join you." He began to float a few inches above the ground and stuck his tongue out at her like a child. "I'll pop inside and warn Cake that you'll be busy for the rest of the afternoon." Fionna waved her hand and sighed as the vampire king disappeared through her window.

Marshall Lee was a mystery to her. He always showed up unexpectedly and said things that confused her. He would apologize when he made a reference about the old world but she found it interesting to hear him talk about it. Pre-mushroom war era fascinated her. Without thinking she clutched the sliver pendent around her neck, the shape of an oval and engraved with her name. This was the only thing she had of her parents. The last physical evidence that she was actually born to a human and not a cat like Cake.

"Finished yet?" She jumped and almost fell from the roof but Marshall had caught her. "Jeez Fionna, relax, it's just me. Why are you so tensed up anyway?" She closed her eyes and then looked up at the young man who was still holding her in his arms. "I've just been thinking a lot lately, I need to stop doing it so often." He smirked and picked her up. This was nothing unusual. He normally carried her to his lair in one of Aaa's finest caves.

She felt the wind rush past her, taking the air right out of her lungs. She gulped and he slowed down. He wasn't used to having a human in his arms and often forgot they needed to breathe. "Sorry, Fi, my bad." She gasped and loosened the rabbit hat around her head. "It's fine Marshall, just take it easy with the whole flying at the speed of light thing." She smiled and he couldn't help but chuckle in response. "Will do; now hold on tight, we're going to do that thing you like." Her smile widened as he quickly dropped from the sky. He knew she loved this, the thrill of falling and knowing that she would land safely.

Her arms tightened around his neck as he braced for impact with the ground. He always stopped an inch or two before actually hitting the forest floor but she still had the instinct to hold on for dear life. He smirked and stole a quick sniff of her hair. The smell of almonds and honey filled his nostrils, he greedily sniffed again. He loved her scent, it was intoxicating the way it filled his senses and caused total overload of his mind.

They crashed towards the forest floor, Fionna atop the vampire king as he moaned from pain. "Damn, sorry, lost in thought." Her laughter broke out and become infectious as he began to laugh as well. "That's why I held on so tight, I had a feeling you'd forget." He raised a thin black eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. "I know you sniff my hair when we drop." His eyes grew wide and she smirked at how she caught him red handed. "I use extra vanilla and honey in my shampoo you know." He seemed lost for words, his mouth hung open, trying to form words so he could defend himself.

"I've never seen you so quiet Marshy." Her eyes peered at him before sauntering in towards the cave entrance. She was teasing him, and it drove him mad. "I was not sniffing you Fionna!" He yelled, his words obviously falling on deaf ears for there was no reply.

She had never entered his cave alone. It was dark and damp and smelled of well water. She hated the darkness and all that could loom in its shadows. "Boo!" She screamed and lost her balance, her body plummeting towards the jagged rocks below. "Whoa, hold on." He swooped down and caught her, the darkness making it impossible to see. "Marshall I will kick your buns!" He heard her hiss which only caused him to grin in reply, though she couldn't see it, it was dark after all.

"I saved your life, you should be thanking me." He felt her squirm in his grasp and then heard her mumbles. "What was that Fi?" He leaned a little closer and smiled as she said it once more. "You're such a globing butt munch." He laughed at her use of colorful words. She was innocent, something that was very hard to find in a land of Aaa, with all its monsters and demons.

"Tell me, Fionna." He started off, his voice only a whisper but she could hear it loud and clear. "Why are you scared of the dark?" He couldn't see her face but he didn't need to, to know she was uncomfortable. "When I was little, before Cake's parents ever found me, right after the mushroom war, I was left alone, in the darkness." He saw the small flicker of light coming from his humble home. "I was left there with no one and I was so vulnerable and exposed." He could feel her shiver as though she were reliving the past.

"I was so scared and frightened I guess it's why I hate being alone in it so much." He felt his arms embrace her a little tighter and her arms wrap around his neck. He would be lying if he said he didn't love holding her in his arms. It seemed so natural, like that was where she was supposed to be, but he would never say that out loud. Not the vampire king, feared creature of the night and immortal god of the nightosphere.

"Marshall?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. They had floated a little off course and she could see the quaint little humble abode below them. "Oh yeah, thoughts again, annoying aren't they?" He could see her smile now and they landed safely on the mossy rock that stood as a base for his oddly placed red paneled home.

"So what did Cake say when you told her that I'd be staying over at your place for a while?" He smirked and closed his eyes, his hand opening the door for her. "Oh I didn't say anything to her." Fionna growled and swiveled quickly on her petite feet. "You didn't say anything at all? Now she'll be worried sick!" Marshall grinned cheekily. "I'm just teasing bunny, I left her a note on the table, where she'd see it." He felt her glare soften. "Fine, but you should have just told her, I don't like it when she worries about me and junk."

"Wait, bunny?" She glared again, this time a little harder. "What, it's cute and it fits you rather well." He saw the blush creep into her cheeks, the way her eyes bulged a little and how her stance became less defensive and more slack. "Really?" He smirked and shook his head. "Don't over think it Fi; it was just a compliment, nothing more." She felt her heart slow as she realized he was probably right. There was no way a vampire king would find her to be more than a friend, let alone a love interest.

"Yeah, sorry not used to it I guess. Sorry dude." She playfully punched his shoulder and he laughed, ruffing up her rabbit hat. "Why don't you take that thing off, you look better without it?" She blinked and reached up to touch the warn out cream colored fabric. She had worn this since she was first discovered by Cakes parents. It was a reminder that she was wanted here, and this was a gift from this new world that she cherished. Though, she knew that it was getting older now and the hat was just a constant reminder of her youth. She wasn't a little girl anymore and for the first step into this adult role she slipped the bunny eared hat off her head.

Marshall held a breath as her golden blonde hair cascaded down her back. The blush crept back into her peachy cheeks. He hadn't seen her hair since last year when the candy kingdom held a formal ball at Gumballs palace. She wore an amazingly crafted blue ball gown that hugged her feminine curves in all the right places. It was the first time he noticed Fionna as a woman and not just as an adventurer.

"Does it look terrible? I haven't really cut it since last year so it's kind of long and stringy." She ran her petite fingers through the thick strands of hair. "It's beautiful Fi." The blush intensified and she could have sworn her cheeks were on fire. "Thanks, hey so what movie should we watch?" She disregarded the stiff sofa and decided to curl up with one of Marshall's pillows while on the floor. "Hey, uh would you wanna just sit in my lap, I mean, I can hover and it's probably way more comfortable than the hard floor." She didn't speak for a moment, the blush still evident on her face. "It was just a suggestion." He shrugged and floated a foot away from her.

Without warning she had crawled into his lap and looked up at the gray skinned vampire. "Thanks, it is a little more comfortable. No offence but your furniture sucks." He wanted to say his bed was much cozier but stopped himself. She wouldn't want a guy like him. She loved Gumball, the goody two shoes who loved to read and research and be proper and gentlemanly. Not Him. He was opinionated and arrogant and sometimes very rude, though usually not on purpose. Why would she want to date a guy like him?

"So, what about demon slayer? I heard there's a pretty gory scene with a few goblins that battle banshees." He looked down to gage her reaction and saw that her eyes were half lidded and a yawn was escaping through her rosy lips. "That sounds good, the gorier the better." There was a hint of tiredness in her whisper as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Alright, demon slayer it is." He smirked as he grabbed for the remote only to have her grumble at the shift in her position.

"Stop moving you're taking away the comfy!" She mumbled and he had to suppress a chuckle that threatened to burst from his chest. "Alright, alright, calm yourself Fi, I won't move anymore. " He ran his fingers through her hair. The softness of the wavy locks surprised him and he couldn't stop stroking as she drifted off to sleep.

The movie was ending and she was tucked, protectively, underneath his arm. His hand had stopped his assault on her hair a little while ago but occasionally he would tuck a stray piece of her honey blonde hair behind her ear. He smiled when she would pat his hand away and then wiggle around for another comfy spot.

The static of the television signaled that the movie had ended and that it needed to either be turned off, or rewound. He sighed and listened to the white noise as it filled the air. His eyes felt heavy and he closed them for only a moment and found that he couldn't open them again. He rationed that a nap wouldn't do any harm and glided, blindly, towards his room, Fionna still snuggled into his warmth.

He hovered above the bed and deposited Fionna on the silk sheets before yawning and slowly sinking down to join her. She had started to whimper and aimlessly reach out for comfort and warmth. He had to chuckle lowly at this. He scooped her back up into his arms and kissed her forehead, her body steadying and then finally relaxing in his arms.

Numerous poundings on the door woke him from his blissful slumber. Who would be banging his door at this time of night? He glanced over at his alarm clock and stretched, noticing Fionna still wrapped up in the silken sheets, he smiled to himself and then heard the persistent knock again. If they didn't cut it out they'd wake her, and then there would be bloodshed. He was a vampire after all.

With a little momentum he floated down his wooden ladder and peeked through the peep hole. All he saw was an odd shade of pink. He rolled his eyes and hissed. It had to be that asshole. He opened the door just as Gumball was about to knock again, his fist raised a little over his reddish pink hair. "What do you want, Gum-wad?" Gumball sneered and brushed off some invisible dust from his red vest. "Is Fionna with you, vampire?" His words were heated and he could taste the malice in his voice.

"What if she is? What's it to you?" Marshall hissed, his eyes becoming red with anger. Was Gumball jealous of him? He smirked inwardly and then crossed his arms, his eyes becoming blackish blue. "Listen you blood sucking creep, if you touch one hair on her head..." Marshall interjected his smirk now visible. "Oh, I've touched many, in fact last night I touched them all."

Gumball growled and stomped his leather booted foot. "What do you mean touched them all?" Marshall was starting to enjoy this little enticing game with the candy king. "Why would you care King candy-fag? You're married; don't you have babies to produce with your stick wife or something?" He tried to say this with anger but it came out as a taunting laugh. "Why you!" Gumball lunged at Marshall, in which he easily side stepped, making Gumball fall into the house.

Marshall could hear the candy king stumble and then crash onto the hard wood floor. The noise would surely wake Fionna if he didn't quiet the conversation down. "Listen, Fi is asleep, if you don't calm your ass down so help me by the lords of the nightosphere I will rip your throat out and throw it at you." Gumball stood with a little discomfort. He rubbed his shoulder and hissed. "You slept with her?" His voice was a seething whisper but at least he was trying to contain his anger for her sake.

"Depends. I technically slept with her, yes, but not in the way you bed with your wife!" Marshall put emphasis on the word 'wife' and picked Gumball up by the collar of his red shirt. The candy prince had changed quite a bit during his married years. His hair was no longer bright neon pink and his clothing was not anything vibrant or bold. Instead his hair had changed, with age, Marshall supposed, to a reddish brown and his skin took on more of a peachiness to it. It was strange to see him look so human yet still have the hairdo of cotton candy.

"Why don't I pass on a message to Fionna when she wakes up?" He dropped the Gumball king outside his door and waited for his reply. "I wanted to tell her she's needed at the Lollypop kingdom. My wife told me that there are rumors of a beastly why wolves that is terrorizing the outskirts of the village. Pass that on won't you. Also..." He stared hard at Marshall as the vampire king looked bored and yet somehow frustrated. "Also, tell her I'd like to see her after she completes her investigation at the castle." Marshall slammed the door in Gumball's face and sighed.

"What a globing idiot he is." Marshall rubbed his face and floated up through the hole in the ceiling that connected the top floor to the bottom. "Who was that?" He heard her soft voice and knew she had just woken up. "It was Gum-wad; he said he has an investigation for you, if you're up for it." Gumball never mentioned that she had a choice but Marshall thought it only fair that she could decline if she really wanted to.

"What kind of investigation is it?" She was sitting up now and the sun was starting to rise, he could see the peaks of light in the sky through his open window. "He wants you to go to the lollypop kingdom and talk to the people there about some why wolves." Marshall floated over towards the window and lowered the curtains and yawned. He had slept rather well last night, in fact it was probably the best slumber he had in ages, but it was short lived when a certain red headed freak decided to bang down his door.

"Oh, lollypop kingdom?" Her voice was stronger and louder now, signaling the tiredness had already left her. "Yeah, it's about an hour by foot headed east. I've been there once for their cherry festival." Marshall hovered above the bed and then lowered himself next to her. "Did you want to go?" She shrugged and stretched her arms above her head, much like he had done just a few moments prior. "I guess so. I'll call Cake and see if she wants to adventure with me today." Marshall nodded and closed his eyes, his hands placed behind his head and he listened to Fionna's conversation with the feline.

"You don't have to come Cake, I was just asking." There was some muffled voice on the other line and then silence. "Well, it's alright, you go hang out with Monochromicorn and I'll just see what's the haps in Lollypop kingdom." More muffled voices and Marshall cracked open one eye to stare at the young woman who held the small radio like device in her hands. "I'll be sure to call as soon as I get home, you go and enjoy your time, I'll see you soon." There was a click and then a sigh.

"Looks like I'm headed there alone. No biggy." She shrugged and looked over at the silent young man. "Mind if I freshen up in your bathroom?" He smirked and opened both eyes to answer. "I wouldn't mind at all, as long as you leave the door open." He winked and the blush came back tenfold.

The bathroom was an extension right off of the bedroom. It was small but was suitable for basic needs. She looked at herself through the slightly cracked mirror. Her hair was a mess. She looked around the room and found a small black comb that looked as though it had never been used. 'Don't think he'll mind.' She thought to herself and began taming the long strands of golden hair. She splashed cold water on her face and looked over at the standing shower. There was no tub, which annoyed her.

She had taken a shower last night and so she justified with herself that she didn't really need one today. "Fi, it's raining out." She groaned and opened the door to look at him. "What?" He pointed to the window and grimaced. "Raining knives." She tossed her hands in the air, frustrated at the constant rain storm that kept popping up everywhere.

"If Gumball asked me to go, it has to be important." She mumbled mostly to herself but Marshall Lee, with his impeccable hearing, caught every word. "You can't jeopardize your life just to go looking for something that might not even be true. That's insane Fi." He leaned up on his elbows and then looked back at the covered window. "If you're going to go, because I know how stubborn you are, at least let me come with you." She thought it over for a moment and sighed. Her back was starting to ache again and she really wasn't in the mood to argue with her the hard headed friend.

She never gave an answer but her body language said it all. She uncrossed her arms and rolled her eyes then smiled and tapped her foot. "Well? Are you ready then?" He smirked and grabbed his bladed bass guitar. "Sure, let me grab the metal umbrella, give me a sec." He floated over towards his closet and began tossing out random clothes and metal objects. "Ah, here it is." She looked up from the messy piles on the floor and stared at the shimmering item in his hand. "Mom gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday. Pretty rad isn't it?" She tilted her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows. "Uh, what is it exactly?" He started laughing and floated over, his bass strapped to his back and the metal umbrella held tightly in his hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

He picked her up and carried her over his shoulder while she mumbled and through a small fit. "Really Marshall, I can walk you know, I'm not some human toy you can pick up anytime you want!" She was seething now, and he found it adorable at how her small fists would try to detach herself from him. "Chill bunny, we're almost outside." With as much reluctance as was humanly possible, she stilled and huffed out a large breath.

He opened the door and floated over towards the caves entrance. "Good thing my bedroom window can see the outside or else I'd never know what the weather was like once I got out here." She nodded in agreement. Even though his home was pretty much in the back of the monstrous cave, safe from the full effect of the sun, he could still see a small sliver of the outside from his bedroom window. He used it mostly to check to see how shaded the day would be and today, it was full shade, due to yet another knife storm.

They approached the mouth of the cavern and she turned around a little to see the shiny pieces of blades falling from the ominous clouds that hung over head. "See, someone would have to be pretty stupid to go out in this." He chuckled when she punched her fist in the air. "Those stupid people are us Marshy! Let's do this!" He laughed harder and ruffled her neatly combed hair. "Hey!" She shouted but it sounded more like a whisper to him due to the incessant falling of the metal blades.

He held the metal umbrella, which was folded up, just as a normal umbrella was, and pressed a shiny black button on the side. It sprung to life, the edges sharp and pointy. It could easily fit three average sized people underneath its protected metal petals. "Ready?" She smiled and nodded with enthusiasm. There first step out was a bit frightening to her but she soon realized that the metal umbrella was well crafted as he hardly shook or moved when the falling sharp knives rained down upon it.

"This thing is great!" He grinned and began floating off towards the lollypop kingdom. It was hard to hear over the clanking of the knives but he tried his best to speak loudly to her. "It'll take about thirty minutes if I float there so hold on tight okay?" She squinted her eyes a little to try to understand him. She watched his gray lips move and the only thing she could make out was float okay. She nodded and relaxed a little under his arm.

He took off at a speed she didn't think he was going to go. She gripped onto his shirt but the initial take off caught her off balance. She fell, and his eyes widened at the sensation of her weight on his body disappearing. "Fi!" He yelled when she fell a few feet towards the ground. She landed with a small 'oof!'And curled up on the chilly grass. She clenched her eyes shut and heard a knife shoot right passed her ear and onto the round beside her. She opened her eyes and quickly stood, pulling out her...wait, weapons! She didn't bring any! Quickly she spun around and saw Marshall coming at full speed towards her, his arm reaching out as another knife landed only a few inches in front of her. "Marshall!" She screamed and felt a stinging sensation on her leg. She was hit. She fell to the ground just as Marshall grabbed her arm and hoisted her up under his umbrella. "Fi! Are you okay?" He looked down at the small blood trail on her left leg. It was a small gash but he could already smell the blood as it caked to her skin.

"Marshall I'm okay, just fly to the Lollypop kingdom and I'll patch myself up then." He growled at her easiness to dismiss her wound. "You need medical attention Fionna." She hated when he used her full name. He had only used it twice before, both times when he was angry with her. "There's medical supplies at the kingdom I don't have anything with me." He sighed and closed his eyes, his hand gripping the metal handle bar of the umbrella tightly. It wasn't long before they made it to the lollypop kingdom. "Is this it?" He closed the umbrella, the knife storm thankfully moving south.

The kingdom was dark and deserted looking. He looked down at Fionna and folded the umbrella until it was pocket sized and placed it in the back pocket of his dark washed jeans. He picked her up, bridal style and carried her, on foot, into the barren kingdom.

"You know, I've never met the lollypop princess." Fionna looked up at Marshall as he spoke. "I came here once a year for maybe the past twelve years and had not once seen her." His footsteps were slow but large. "This place looks like it's been deserted for years though." He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's so strange." He glanced down at her leg and noticed the blood was now dried and darkened. He sat her down on a dusty stone bench and ripped a piece of his plaid shirt, the sleeve to be exact, and bandaged her slightly swollen leg. "You didn't have to do that dude." She mumbled, her eyes shifting anywhere but his face.

"If it gets infected, we'll have to abort our mission. You wouldn't want that, would you?" He tied the sleeve tightly around her leg, as to make sure it wouldn't slip off. "No, I wouldn't. Thanks." She smiled and her whole face lit up. He chuckled and shook his head. "Anytime bunny, but lets try to keep the injury toll down today, if you don't mind." She nodded and stood. "Okay, so I guess we should start investigating." They walked together, her limping slightly, and, although he offered many times, she refused to have him carry her anymore. "I'm a big girl now, not a baby." He rolled his eyes at her remark and continued searching through the small huts and brick homes.

"There's no one here." Marshall deadpanned after an hour of vigorous investigation. "It's so weird. This couldn't have happened in one day. This took time. Why would princess Lollypop send us here now? Surely she would have known sooner." Fionna had a bad feeling about this place. "Yeah, seems like one of her subjects would have mentioned this way before it got this bad, unless..." He trailed off looking over at Fionna who was wide eyed and staring straight ahead. "Marshall, I think I know what happened to all of the towns people." Marshall looked up and was at loss for words.

There, standing before them was a massive web containing hundreds of small woven bundles. "Maybe they didn't have time to write to her." Marshall squinted at the varied sizes of silken shells. "They wrapped the people in small cocoons' for what? To eat them?" Fionna gulped and took a step back. She hated spiders. And this definitely screamed spiders. They were disgusting little eight legged freaks that creped her glob out. "Whatever made this web isn't small." Marshall whispered, lost in his own thoughts on the situation. "Isn't small?" She shuddered and slowly inched behind Marshall Lee. "Fi, are you scared of spiders?" There was no hint of a smirk or a smile on his face. "No." Her voice trembled a tiny bit and he could sense the uneasiness in her tone. "It's alright, you've got me. I am the king of darkness after all." He smiled as she felt a tad better, not enough to stop her Goosebumps, but enough to slow her heart down from its fast paced beating.

"Should we try to free them?" Marshall shook his head and looked up at the winding web that stretched over the castle. "Not until we kill the maker of the web." He picked her up and headed towards the drawl bridge. It was open but the sticky white webbing blocked the way. He threw Fionna gently over his shoulder and held her against him with one hand, while the other fished out the umbrella in his back pocket. "Here we go." He pushed the button and it sprung to life. "Watch this." He smirked as he watched him place the metal umbrella in front of him, the top facing the webbing. With a quick double click to the button it began to spin, at first it was slow and then it picked up speed.

He pressed the spinning petals near the web and it cut through as though it were air. "Pretty neat huh?" He asked once they made it through, the umbrella folded back into his pocket as though nothing had happened. "Yeah, neat little gadget." Fionna glanced around the massive castle hallway. There were small webs in the corners and some leading up the staircase. "If we split up, we'll cover more ground." Fionna said softly, the castle was quiet and dark but she could manage. "I don't think that's a good idea." In all honesty, it probably was. They would cover more ground and if she were to find something, she wouldn't be stupid enough to attack it alone, especially without any weapons. He just couldn't stand the thought of losing sight of her or having her possibly get hurt.

"Marshall, you have great senses, you can just sniff me out when you find something and as for me, I'll just yell for you, you have awesome hearing." He seemed uneasy about all of this but she was persistent and wouldn't let up any other way. "Fine, but if you find anything, and I mean anything Fi, don't you touch it, or look at it too long or anything, got it?" She nodded and smiled at him through the hazy shadowed castle light. "I won't Marshy." She leaned up and for a brief moment he was anxious. Was she going to do what he thought she was? He closed his eyes as her arms circled around his neck for a hug. "Be safe, okay?" She whispered in his ear and he opened one tightly clenched eye and then the other. "Yeah, you too."

He watched her ascend the stone steps that spiraled upwards and then she was out of sight. He could still hear her soft padded footsteps and it eased him a little but he knew that soon those footsteps would be too far away to hear. He sighed and ran his fingers through his black slightly spiky hair. He thought she was going to kiss him. How stupid could be be? 'Wishful thinking Marshall.' He said to himself as he floated off into one of the many rooms down the great hall.

He looked around, always keeping his hearing tuned to his surroundings. If she screamed or ran he would hear it, at least he had hoped so. He peered into one of the more large rooms. There were bowls of rotting fruit and what appeared to be dough left to rise but now contained mold and other odd substances. He held his breath and walked further in. This palace had to have been overrun weeks ago. Why would Gumball come to Fionna now about it? Surely his queen, Lollypop, would have mentioned it sooner. He recalled her coming her for a trip of some sort not too long ago. The only reason he knew was because Fionna sulked over it a few days back. That was the day Gumball invited her over for tea and snacks. What an ass. He only hung out with her when his wife was away. Total sleez ball.

If that were true though, and she had come here, then she would have seen this and known for sure that something was going on. Why send Fionna to investigate by herself? He noticed something shiny and very out of place. He moved closer and placed his feet on the ground. "Is that a disc?" He tilted his head, rather confused. He had not seen these things since before the great mushroom war. "Interesting." He picked up the rather new looking compact disc. "I'll keep this for now." He said to himself and floated back towards the double doors.

Fionna could smell something acidic and it burned her throat upon breathing. She tried to hold her breath but it only caused her to cough whenever she needed air. She pushed through a door and was surprised to find the main chamber. The bed was large and round and the windows surrounding brought it ample light, if it wasn't so dark out that is. Her footsteps echoed in the large bedroom, making her mindful her of footing. "Gotta be quiet, right." She mumbled to herself, determined to have the element of surprise if needed, against an enemy.

Her fingertips ran along the wall, feeling the cold wallpaper as it started to peel from its binding. "How long has it been since this place was an actual kingdom." She said softly, her eyes finding something very out of place. In the middle of the bed was a music box. It was a strange octagon shape and it looked old and dirty. She came closer, reaching for the small trinket.

Marshall sighed. He had checked every single room in the great hall and only found the compact disc that was now resting in his other back pocket. 'I'll go find Fionna and see if she's found anything useful.' He thought and proceeded to float up the steps. It was then he heard it. It was faint at first, but it became louder as he approached the top of the steps. It was a music box. The melody was familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. He listened carefully, trying to find the exact location.

Fionna smiled softly as she listened to the sweet melody coming from the dusty old box. There was a beautiful ornate sliver key in the middle of the box and she wondered what it unlocked. As she reached for the key the door behind her locked. She turned and realized no one was there. The box stopped playing and the room became quiet once more, but something was different, something was off. She turned back to the box and found, that in its place was an orb. "What on earth..."It was then the pain shot through her and consumed her body. She screamed and could barely hear the door trying to be broken down.

Marshall noticed the music stop and then a painful cry of pain from none other than Fionna. He looked over to the right and could hear the screams locked deep within the room. He jiggled the handle and it wouldn't budge at all. He cursed to himself and tried harder, finally taking his bladed guitar and swinging it at the large wooden door. It busted but left a wall of webbing in its place. "Fionna can you hear me!" He screamed, the sound of her painful cries setting is anger ablaze.

She could hear him but it was muffled. She dropped the orb and it glowed red and rolled underneath the bed. "Marshall!" She screamed and fell to the floor, her body spasming in the aftershock of the shocking pain. She panted and felt beads of sweat drip from her forehead and onto the dusty wooden floor. 'What was that thing?' She questioned herself and made an attempt to stand but all together failed, her leg gave out and she fell, harder, back onto the floor.

Marshall cursed louder and used the umbrella, as quickly as possible, to cut through the webbing. It was thick and it took nearly double the time to break into the room. He could see her as the webbing started to thin. She was on the ground and trembling hard. "Fionna!" He rushed over to her side and threw down umbrella. "Fi! Speak to me!" She coughed and opened her eyes, her body shaking a little less. "Marshall." Her voice was a whisper and he held her tightly against him. "What happened?" He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead as she cringed in the aftermath of the pain.

"There was a music box, and then it was a glass ball." He furrowed his eyebrows, obviously confused. "A glass ball?" She nodded and sat up a little. "It rolled underneath the bed." He let her go and peered under the skirting around the large round bed. He couldn't see anything. It was dark and even with his vampire sight he couldn't make out anything. "We're getting out of here." He looked over at Fionna when he said this. There were small burns on her hands and he sighed. "You're wounded, and for what? Gumball?" He had just about enough of the married prince and now king of Aaa. "These people need us Marshall." Her voice was soft and he could tell she was tired. "We're no good to them if we're battered and bruised." He didn't mean to sound so harsh and she flinched at his tone. "I know, but we're all they have right now. What if we come back and it's too late?"

He sighed and grabbed Fionna, clutching her protectively in his arms. "I can't lose you Fi." His voice was completely different than before. It wasn't angry or irritated; it was fearful and almost scared. "I'm not going anywhere Marshall." She was confused beyond a doubt and was even more so oblivious to his words. "I mean, I can't have you taken away from me, as in.."He growled, trying to find the right words was difficult. He didn't want to confess his feelings but glob it she wouldn't consider his side if he didn't. 'Damned if I do, and damned if I don't.' He thought about the outcomes of doing either. If he told her, she would know his feelings towards her and she might be more inclined to listen to him, considering he had her best interest at heart. And if he didn't tell her, the exact opposite would happen. She wouldn't know of his intentions and why he wanted her to listen to him so badly and take his advice. She was stubborn but she had to listen to reason at some point and if it came from someone who truely loved her, then maybe it would help get the point across.

He sighed and closed his eyes and in the shadowy darkness of the royal bedroom, he confessed his feelings. "Fionna..." he started off and she could have sworn she saw a twinge of pink on his cheeks, but maybe it was just the lighting. He only said her name when he was angry or frustrated. He didn't seem either of those and this baffled her. "Fi, I really like you, more than friends, more than adventure buddies more then, more than..." He threw his hands up, at a loss of words. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. 'He likes me?' She thought to herself and slowly a smile crept on her face.

"Ugh, Fi it's so hard to say it's like I know, I know what I want to say but it's trapped in here!" He pointed to his head, his teeth barred as his frustration grew. "It's okay." He stopped seething and looked down at the blonde adventuress who was now crawling towards him. "It's okay because I like you too." He was shocked. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming and sure enough it was reality. She reached out her hand and touched his cold cheek and giggled. "I knew you were blushing." He paled and then started to laugh.

The room shook and Marshall, now serious, grabbed Fionna and held her tightly against his chest. "Whatever happens, I'll protect you." His voice was soothing and she believed in him whole heartedly. "I know." She whispered in his ear and then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, as promised I'm uploading my next chapter on the same night of the premier of my story. I hope that everyone is enjoying this so far and I am thankful for your comments and reviews. You guys are awesome. Please, if there are any suggestions comment and I will read before starting a new chapter. This chapter is a little darker than the first, so please, if you don't like fighting scenes and or dramatic twists, maybe this isn't the chapter for you. Without further ado, I give you, Darkness.

P.S I was listening to a song when I wrote a certain part of the story. If you'd like to listen to it, it's called Center of the Sun by Conjure One, you'll know when to play it when you see ** off to the side.

*** EverReady123

Darkness

His head hurt and he reached up to rub the sore spot but found it impossible to move any part of his body. His eyes opened and adjusted to the synthetic lighting in the room. His arms were tied down with recognizable white thread. Webbing. He groaned and looked around the room. He couldn't see Fionna but somehow he knew she was near. He heard something screech, it sounded like one of those high pitched banshees from the movie they watched last night. He tugged at his arms but it was no use. Spider thread was tough as diamonds and could be used to shield from bullets and blades. The only thing that cut through was actual diamonds or carbonated steel, such as his umbrella. Umbrella. He cursed to himself. He had left it on the floor somewhere after finding Fi.

There was this sound. It was the music box. The mechanical notes played beautifully and if it weren't for their current predicament, he would have fallen asleep instantly. "What do you want!" He screamed into the darkness. The only light coming from the overhead swinging lamp. This wasn't good. He tried to listen for Fionna but he couldn't hear anything over that damned music box. He growled in anger. This was confusing enough why the hell would there be a music box too? What did that have to do with anything?

"Marshall?" He heard Fionna. She sounded so distant. "Fi! I'm over here!" The music box suddenly stopped and in the darkness he could hear her screaming. "Fionna!" His eyes turned red and the pupils turned into catlike slits. "Marshall they're everywhere!" He growled and managed, with sheer adrenaline to pull one arm free.

It hurt immensely, but he would deal with that later. He clawed away at the other, the thread becoming looser and open, enough for him to slip his hand free. Next his feet. The music box played once more and her screaming subsided. "Fi, what's happening?" He dug his hands into the binding around his feet and cut them away with a great amount of effort. "They're gone!" He heard her, she sounded further away.

"Fionna come towards my voice. Keep walking, just follow my voice." He had to scream this over the music playing. He could hear her getting louder. "That's it, keep walking." He encouraged her, trying to get her as close as possible so he could smell her scent and find her. Then the music shut off and the sound of swarms filled the air. "Marshall!" She screamed, he could hear her footsteps now. He ran in her direction, his bladed guitar now in his hands. He could see her figure in the darkness.

"Fi, get behind me." She did as she was told and felt around the dark hallway for him. She felt his arm and grasped it tightly. "Marshall what are those things?" Her voice was shaky and he could smell her blood, it smelled sweet. He licked his lips and then shook his head. He had not had anything to eat since last night. "I don't know, we need to get back to Gumball and tell him what's going on." He grabbed her hand and ran back towards the light.

He swooped her up, once he was able to see properly and flew towards the hole at the top of the ceiling. They must have fallen into the basement when the earthquake started and he was going to be harvested for food, judging by the way he was held by the webbing. He flew as quickly as possible, dodging furniture and webbing along the walls. He could smell the fresh air and it was close. He held Fionna tightly and floated quickly through the web covered entrance.

"Marshall, we need that music box." He looked down at the young woman in his arms and then growled. "Are you kidding? Those things are trying to kill us! We have no idea what we are getting ourselves into." He hovered just outside of the castle, his back to the ill-omened structure. "We need to get back to the candy kingdom and warn Gumball about this." He could feel her stare on his face. She wasn't going to stop harping without a good reason.

"Fi, if we get stuck out here, no one will know and more and more will vanish inside this place. Let's be reasonable for like once in our lives and tell gumball and Lollypop before it's too late." She hated when he was the voice of logic. They did need to go back and tell, but it seemed like they needed something first. "Okay, we can go, but only if you promise we can come back as soon as possible. I don't like leaving something so evil alone for too long."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "It'll be alright for one more day. Odds are, it's been going on for a lot longer than what was believed anyways." She didn't blush anymore. She knew his feelings now, there was no reason to be embarrassed when he showed affection.

"Right, if you say so. Come on, let's go back and tell the others before Gumball retires for the night." Fionna began walking, Marshalls sleeve still wrapped securely around her throbbing limb. "Come 'ere." He smirked and floated behind her, picking her up by slipping his hands underneath her arms and carrying her out of the desolate fortress.

The ride back was smooth and quiet. There were rainacorns dancing in the moonlight, their colors sparking in the shimmer of the moon. She sighed and closed her eyes, the warm breeze calming her anxious mind. What was she going to tell Gumball? Should she mention Marshall Lee and their newly found relationship? No, she couldn't risk having Gumballs mind unfocused or fogged by the thoughts of her love life. Love life. It seems so strange to have someone now. She thought it would be different.

When she was younger and still carried a fondness for the pink haired prince, she dreamt that she would think of nothing but him. She thought that he would consume her whole world and she'd give up adventuring so that she could always be by his side because, let's face it, Gumball was not the adventuring type. She glanced up at the dark headed king that had a very wide grin as he flew through the night.

It was different than what she had expected yet somehow it felt right. She smiled and closed her eyes again. She could smell the sweetness of sugar and roasted tarts. She recognized that scent from anywhere. They were closing in on the candy kingdom. She opened her eyes and saw the bright light from its closed in walls shine against the darkness of the night. She felt Marshall grip her underarms a little tighter as they neared the ground. He tossed her into the vast flower garden right before the main entrance of Gumballs estate.

She laughed and smelled the delicate fragrances. He leaned down and smirked, picking one of the more bloomed and beautiful roses. "For my lady." He bowed dramatically and slide the red rose between his teeth, sipping the redness ever so delicately from its fragile petals. She wondered just how delicate and gentle he could be on other surfaces. Her body shivered and he took notice. "As much as I'd like to ravage you in the flower patch right now…"He came close, his breath tickling her cheeks.

"We need to talk to that questionable queen and her prissy king." She felt her cheeks warm and he extended his hand to her. "Come on my princess of the night; let's pay Gum-wad a visit, shall we?" He smirked as she grabbed his hand. "Let's my king of darkness." He chuckled and ruffled her blonde hair, leaving it disheveled more so than before, if that were possible.

He banged against the large white doors. It didn't take long for peppermint maid to open and greet them with a smile. "Ah, the young adventuress and her companion, please, come inside. I'm sure Gumball is eager to hear from you." They stepped in, hand in hand as peppermint maid closed the doors behind them. "I'll go fetch lord Gumball, please have a seat and I'll have gumdrop serve you some tea.

"Gumdrop?" Fionna questioned as peppermint maid giggled. "Oh yes, where are my manners, oh Gumdrop!" Out came a small piece of what looked to be a cream-cycled colored candy, perfectly round and impeccably adorable. She wore a large pink bow and it fit her like an apron. "Oh sorry! Coming!" She tripped on the trail of the bow and fell, face first onto the red carpet. "Oh!" Fionna jogged over and picked the small balloon sized candy up and sat her down on her stubby orange legs. "Thank you." She whispered, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"She came from Lady Lollypop's kingdom not too long ago." Peppermint maid sighed and watched the odd piece of candy struggle to pour the tea. "She's very nice, but…" There was a crash and Marshall turned to look over at the laboring little thing and sighed, floating over to help her pour the tea into the cups. "I'll go fetch master Gumball, please make yourself at home." Peppermint maid laughed awkwardly and ran up the many steps as fast as her stubby legs could take her.

Gumdrop looked down as peppermint maid disappeared. "She tries to help me out, but I think she's growing tired of me always messing up." Her squeaky little voice make Fionna gush with affection. The candy sighed and kicked at the air. "I'm just a screw up; I couldn't even do anything right in lollypop kingdom either." Marshall watched Fionna as she bent down and tilted Gumdrops head upwards to look at her.

"You're not a screw up Gumdrop, everyone has a purpose. Yours is just hidden. You'll find it one day." The Gumdrop smiled and wrapped her small stubby arms around Fionnas wrist, hugging it gently. "Thank you. I haven't heard a kind word in a long time." Marshall's eyes softened as he watched the small tenderness of the scene playing out before him.

A soft warm smile graced his face. She was something else. She knew exactly what to say sometimes, and it made such an impact in one's life. It then dawned on him. "Gumdrop, you're from the lollypop kingdom?" The candy detached itself from Fionnas arm and nodded. "Yes, I was rescued by lord Monochromacorn not too long ago. He was flying to the kingdom to deliver a message from queen Lollypop." Marshall looked over at Fionna who was thinking the exact same thing.

Gumball said that Queen Lollypop had visited the Lollypop kingdom not too long ago. If Monochromacorn rescued the Gumdrop then why would Lollypop go there if she knew what was going on? Why wouldn't she send a fleet of banana guards or order an army of goblins to find other survivors.

** "It's kind of weird that…" both turned towards Gumdrop as she spoke. "That she ordered Lord Monochromacorn never to go back, not even to look for others." There was a scream and both Marshall Lee and Fionna turned to look up the stairs. Gumball stood at the top of the stairs, his hand clutching his chest, a look of pain masking his face. "Gumball!" Fionna ran up the steps and Marshall saw it all happen as though it were in slow motion. Lollypop, with her shimmering blue cotton candy hair stood in her long silk robe beside Gumball, a smirk on her painted cherry red lips. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde headed young woman and sneered, her hand rising.

"Fionna!" Marshall moved but it was too late. There was a loud gunshot and it rung in his ears. He saw the blood seep from her stomach as her hands instinctively covered her stomach, her legs giving out as she dropped to the floor, her blonde locks draping over her wincing face. "Fionna!" Marshall caught the falling girl and held her against his chest.

"You got too close vampire king." Lollypop lowered her weapon, the shiny black metal shimmering under her covered silk sleeve. "My dear husband suspected I was up to something and sent you two to check it out. He caused her demise, and yours." She grinned wickedly and licked her cherry lips.

Marshall felt warm liquid flow from his eyes and drip from his cold chin. He could still hear her pulse but it was faint and draining fast. He laid her gently on the marble floor and turned to the malicious woman at the top of the stairs. "You will never pass these walls alive." His voice was deep and dark. "Oh I won't? We shall see about that, vampire king." She turned her back to the infuriated young man who was now shaking with rage.

She threw the gun down onto the ground and laughed. The room shook and her silk robe fell from her naked body. "You will witness the power of utopia!" He could hear the music box play, the sound fueling his anger. "If she dies you bitch, I will have your head mounted on my mantel and I will raise your soul from the nightosphere only to kill you once more." She a stopped her laughing and turned her head to look over her naked shoulder, her back becoming scarred and blackened.

"Young king, do not tempt me to cut our battle short. You're insulting me with your talk of winning." Her back turned dark blue and she growled lowly, shards of glass spreading down her spine at an alarming rate. "I will show you what the kingdom of Aaa is capable of." Her legs became crystal and for a moment he just stared at the beast before him. Her body was now the color of snow, her eyes black and cold. She extended her hand and the room shook once more.

"Come fight, king." He glared at the creature in front of him and balled his fists. Fionna would die if he didn't act fast. He saw Gumball's eyes close, his mouth moving, mouthing something to him before he passed out. 'The Enchiridion?' He looked around the room and noticed the fabled book sticking out from the green backpack on Fionnas back. He grabbed the book and saw the expression change on the beasts face. She growled and flew down the marble steps. "If you want this, it has to be important!" He sped around the room, dodging her advances effortlessly as he flipped through the book. There were spells everywhere, some it different languages others in symbols. He called upon his demonic powers and threw a ball of flame to through her off. She glowered and advanced on foot, her hand extended, pulling him close.

The book dropped and he cringed as she grabbed his collar. "You anger me vampire." There was a voice, small but steady. The creature dropped the young man and looked down at the small piece of candy. "You!" She screamed. Gumdrop stuttered and kept reading the incantation. Marshall brought his knee up towards her face and kneed her in the face, causing her to stumble back and growl. She picked up the orange coated sweet and tossed it against the wall, its candy shell cracking. Marshall grabbed the book that Gumdrop had dropped and finished the incantation.

Her skin shined and she screamed the howl of a banshee. She broke apart into millions of fragments and rained down inside the candy kingdoms domain. Marshall gathered Fionna into his arms and noticed she was cold. "Fi? Wake up please." He held her chin and rested his forehead against hers. The only sounds audible where his soft whispers and tears as they dropped onto the floor with a silent thud.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. It's sort of a filler so that way I don't drastically go from action packed to nothing. I have to make it a nice transition so, hopefully you won't be disappointed. Also, there were two songs I was listening to. Please, if you do listen to the songs I requested you to listen to, please pay special attention to the asterisks. One is for one some and two if for the other. I'll show a key in underneath his little commentary. I thank all of you for your reviews and comments. It means a lot to me, knowing that you like my writing style.

*World - Artist- Eleni

** Intensity (blind faith remix) – Way Out West

***** Little Bird –Artist- The weepies (love this song, please, even if you don't like listening while reading, I highly suggest listening afterwards.)

P.S I listen to Pandora radio, hence the odd music choices

Little Bird

"Marshall?" He looked up at the dying woman in his arms. What could he do to save her? There was always there was the option of changing her. He shook his head and closed his eyes. No, that would have to be her choice, not his. He was a selfish man, but when it came to she wanted, he couldn't ignore that.

The blood was oozing across the floor, turning the white marble tiles into red. He glanced over at Gumdrop who was crying and trying to hold herself together. He shifted his eyes to Gumball, who hadn't moved an inch since he last mouthed those words to him. What was he going to do? His first concern was Fionna. He moved quickly but carefully. His arms wrapped around her and lifted her to him. He needed to get her to the candy hospital were doctor ice cream could examine her properly.

Peppermint maid finally made her appearance from behind a marble pillar, her small round body trembling as she stood close to Gumball. "Oh my! This is terrible! I'll go fetch Doctor Cream!" Her little short legs patted quickly towards the candy cane phone. Marshall could hear her voice quiver as she recalled all that had happened and asked the tired doctor to rush over quickly as possible.

In a matter of minutes the white double doored entrance burst open, a panting ice cream with a medical kit in tow surveyed the scene. "My Glob..." She caught her breath and rushed over to Fionna, examining her. "She was shot?" Marshall paced back and forth, his teeth clenched at recalling the memory. "Yes, please just, just save her okay? I don't care how, just do it!" The doctor flinched and nodded her head, taking out her tongs to dislodge the bullet that was deep inside her gut.

Minutes passed and then an hour. The doctor had asked peppermint maid to call all of the nurses from the hospital and have them come over right away, to tend to the other wounded while she operated. Peppermint maid did so and within an hour after the battle almost all of Aaa was standing inside the kings castle, watching in horror as a fellow practitioner, doctor doughnut, treated the king for the gunshot to his upper thigh.

Marshall couldn't look down. If he did, he'd see her, he'd see her blood splattered all around her. He gulped. "Nurse! I need my gaze now!" Doctor cream commanded as she held the small sliver bullet between her metal tongs. "Right away." The ice cream nurse brought over several rolls of white cotton gaze and began helping the doctor wrap it, tightly, around Fionnas mid-section.

"She'll be alright Marshall-Lee." He stopped his reverent pacing and looked down at his little adventurer. She was a little pale but he could hear her heart beat a little stronger than before. "When will she wake up?" Marshall bent down and tucked the dirty pieces of blood covered hair behind her ear and sighed. "That, I don't know." He shot a look of confusion over to the worn out doctor. "What do you mean you don't know?" She sighed and rubbed the side of her temple, fighting off a headache. "I mean it could be hours, days, weeks, maybe even years before she recovers. She lost a lot of blood Marshall, her body needs time to regain its strength." She placed a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged her off.

"She's a strong girl, I'm sure with her stamina she'll bounce right back, you'll see." She stood to leave but Marshall stopped her. "Thank you." She smiled and nodded her head before walking up the steps to Gumball who was now conscious and telling the story of what had happened.

Marshall scooped Fionna, carefully, into his arms, carrying her bridal style through the doorway that led out into the night. "Let's go home Fi." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. He wasn't sure if he imagined her smile or not but he'd like to have thought that she could hear him.

* In Fionnas mind, she could hear the sounds of waves. The sun beat down on her skin. It was beautiful outside. She smiled and watched the candy people play in the ocean, their small feet leaving little holes in the sand from their footprints.

"Isn't this great?" Cake laughed and chased Monochromacorn while holding onto her large straw sun hat. Fionna smiled and took a deep breath. The smell of the salty air calmed her yet, there was something missing. "Fionna over here!" Gumball ran over in his red tinted swim trunks, his chest bare which caused Fionna to tilt her head.

"Gumball?" He stood in front of her, nearly out of breath and panted. "Wanna join me on a walk along the beach; the sun will be going down soon." He smiled his teeth perfectly white and glistening. "Uh, sure." He reached for her hand and she pulled away, looking at him curiously. "What's the matter? Not feeling well?" She furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Dude, it's just a walk, we don't need to hold hands or anything." She mumbled out, the wind blowing softly, causing some of her unruly blonde locks to fall in front of her face. "I know." His smile never faltered.

**The sky turned dark instantly and Gumball had vanished. The sounds of the ocean roared in her ears, making her wince. Then cold hands covered them, stopping the noise. "Marshall?" He smiled and tilted his head, leaning in to kiss her.

She closed her eyes as his warm lips captured hers. He pulled her in, his hands unclasping themselves from her head and wrapping around her waist. "You need to wake up." His voice replaced the waves that crashed against the rocks. "Please, Fionna, you have to wake up." She reached out to touch his cheek, his grin fading as he slowly started to fade away in a swirl of gray smoke.

"Marshall!" Her eyes became wide and she cried out. The ocean had disappeared and in its placed was complete darkness. She couldn't distinguish one thing from another. She felt around, only air greeted her. "Marshall?" She was scared.

"Follow my voice." She felt blind. "Where are you?" She could hear his melodic laughter. "I'm right here, just open your eyes, please, you'll see me." She kept blinking, her vision never clearing. "I can't see you!" She shouted at the nothingness that surrounded her.

"Follow me, follow my voice, you have to do this." He sounded so sure, so compelling. 'Come on Fionna, pull it together.' She straightened up and sighed. "Okay, I'm coming." She walked towards his voice. At times she was sure she was going the wrong way, but at others she would tell herself that she was doing great, reassured by Marshalls constant banter as it sounded closer.

"Marshall, I've been meaning to ask you." There was silence, and she worried that he might have vanished and left her in the darkness alone. "Yes?" She smiled to herself and held her arms out, reaching in front of her. "Why are you here, and not the others?" She could see the smile on his face as he answered. "Because, they don't love you as much as I do Fi. Love is a powerful thing." The corners of her mouth ached from her constant smile that was now growing wider.

"What if I never return?" There was silence and then his voice echoed throughout the darkness. "Then I'll have to find a way to you." Her heart warmed and something deep inside her sparked. She fell to her knees, her body feeling the sting of injuries she couldn't remember sustaining. "Marshall it hurts!" There was no reply. She fell, her eyes closing as more and more aches and pains made themselves present. 'Why does it hurt so much?' Her mind raced and then her eyes opened.

"Marshall!" The vampire king stood quickly, his eyes tired as he looked at the young woman with wide eyes. "Fi." His expression softened as she panted and regained her composure. "Where am I?" Her body felt stiff and uncomfortable. "You're back at home. I brought you to your room; I thought you'd be more comfortable here." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, a small relieved sigh leaving his lips as he pulled away just an inch. "You worried me, when you didn't wake up for the first few days I thought…" He trailed off, shaking his head at the thought.

"Never mind, how are you feeling?" He looked over her bandaged body, inspecting the gaze he had just changed an hour or so ago. "A little ache but otherwise, I'm okay." Her voice sounded rough and throaty. "I'll get you some apple juice; hold on just a moment okay?" He watched her nod and then flew down the steps and into the kitchen where Cake was knitting.

"What's goin on?" The cat stilled her hands in mid knit and looked at the vampire. "She's awake Cake!" His voice was a little too cheerful for his liking but he didn't care, he had a very worthy reason to be this joyous. Fionna was now awake, her wounds were healing nicely and her fever broke. He rummaged around the fridge and grabbed a small bottle of apple juice and a red apple.

"Oh sweet babies thank the lightosphere!" Cake sighed happily and ran up the steps. The door barged open and the small stocky white and brown spotted cake appeared in front of a very confused and tired Fionna. "Oh child! You scared the glob right out of me!" Cake ran over and wrapped her large paws around the human girl. "Don't cha ever do something like that again you hear me? You just run your little heart away next time!" The cat purred and rested her furry head on her shoulder and smiled.

"Cake, all I can remember is screaming and then Gumball…" Her eyes widened. "Cake, what happened to Gumball?" The feline detached herself from the woman and looked at her. "Oh, him? He's fine, recovering nicely I heard. He sent a horde of Goblin creatures to the former queen's kingdom." It all came rushing back. The loud clank of the gun, the screaming, the stinging sensation in her back as she hit the ground.

*** "Cake." It was Marshall that broke her train of thought. "I think Fionna needs a little rest, why don't you pester her tomorrow?" The cat mumbled and squinted her eyes at the pale skinned man. "Fine, fine." Fionna, if you need anything, and I mean anything, a cold glass of milk, a ball of yarn, some sweaters, socks, catnip girl, anything, just call for me okay? I'll have my ears tuned in." She glared at the vampire as she finished and detached herself from the bed.

Marshall smirked and shut the door as the babbling feline exited and headed down the steps. "She's just worried is all." Marshall reasoned out loud. Fionna placed her feet on the cold wooden floor. The moon shone bright through the window and Marshall had dimmed the lights as he walked over, her bottle of apple juice in his hands.

"I heard you." He stopped walking and stared at her. "You heard me?" His voice was soft and intrigued. "Yes, you were telling me to open my eyes." He smiled and sat the bottle down on the small wooden nightstand. "I did say that." She turned to look over her shoulder at the man she had fallen deeply for.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. It centers more so around Marshalls past. I think I depicted to you what I was thinking on how the mushroom war started and I will go a little further into detail about it in later chapters. There is only two songs in the chapter. Also I suggest listening to all songs with headphones. It just makes it a little more special.

*EverReady123

*Gravity – Vienna Teng

**Mad World- Gary Jules

***Muse- Tommy Tallarico

Demons Past

Marshall walked over to the tired young woman. "You probably need some more rest." He stopped in front of her, a smile on his face. "I've been lying around for the past few days apparently. I don't want to lie anymore!" She sounded irritated but Marshall shrugged it off. He figured she was frustrated and exhausted and chalked up her anger to that. "Fine. Want me to help you then?" She looked up at the tall vampire and nodded, his hands reaching out for her to grab. "Just take my hands and I'll pull you up." She did as he instructed.

Her legs felt like jelly as they wobbled and tried to regain balance. "It feels strange, trying to walk again." He smiled and kissed her forehead as a sign of encouragement. "Yes, and you're doing rather well, for a human that is." He smirked at her glare. She kept her silence as she awkwardly placed one foot in front of the other.

"I'm going to pull away now, alright?" He didn't wait for her answer before slipping his hands away from hers. "Marshall!" She wobbled harder and in a matter of seconds she was falling towards the hard wooden ground. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for her butt to smack against the ground. "Gotcha." He swooped behind her and felt her back press against his chest. With a small grunt he stood her upright and kissed her cheek from behind.

"Why would you do that? You scared the pa-toot out of me!" Marshall laughed and shook his head. "You know I wouldn't let you fall bunny. Really, I'm kind of insulted that you'd think that." He faked a frown and then smiled once more quickly after.

* A smile crept slowly on her lips as she thought about his answer. "You wouldn't let me fall?" He made sure she was stable standing before floating in front of her, a serious expression written on his face. "Never." She took a few shaky steps towards him, catching him off guard. He quickly moved closer and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Come on bunny, let's get back into bed."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to hover and carry her, bridal style, towards the bed. "Marshall, do you love me?" He stopped flying and lost his balance for a moment but quickly regained composure. "Well, let me think..." She bit her bottom lip, anxious to hear his answer. "You're the only girl I would ever risk my life for..." She bit harder, her bottom lip quivering as he continued. "And you're the only girl ever in my entire existence on this planet that I allow over to my home." She was starting to fidget, her fingers tapping against her leg. "I would say, to your answer, yes, I love you very much." He said it so calmly and so freely that it made her heart melt. "How about you Ms. Bunny ears?" He looked down at the small woman curled up against his chest.

"Do I have to drawl it out like yours?" She said this jokingly but he nodded his head. "But of course." She paled and thought over her answer. 'Was he being serious or was he just messing with her again?' She thought it over for a few moments. He had dropped both of them on the soft pillowy bed and awaited her answer.

"You're the only guy that's ever actually paid attention to me." He looked down at her, taking notice of her quiet voice. He leaned in a little to hear better. "And, you're the only guy that's ever gone out of their way to protect me. You cherish me, and...I love you for that, plus, you're gorgeous." He blinked a few times and then laughed.

She blushed and looked away as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Fi, that was wonderful, couldn't have said that better myself. Especially the last part." He teased and winked at her, making her blush heighten ten-fold.

"Alright princess, let's get you tucked in." He hovered up a little to tug the blankets back down and around her and then proceeded to pat the sides in, making her snug and comfy. "Are you going to stay?" He leaned in and kissed her pink lips. "Of course I am, can't have you rolling out of bed again." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She didn't remember that happening.

"You did that last night, after I changed your bandages, you rolled right off the bed. When I turned back around, you were on the floor, mumbling." Marshall deadpanned as her face showed signs of her regaining some sort of memory of it. She had done something like that a few years back, after having a horrific nightmare. Cake was with her back then, but now, having her own room, it felt a little lonely at times.

"Need anything before drifting off to dreamland?" Marshall whispered in her ear, it sent shivers down her spine and her arms produced tiny Goosebumps. "Well, could you tell me a story?" She looked so innocent under the safety of her green wooly blanket, her eyes wide and alert. "Sure, what about? And I must warn you, I'm really bad at the happy rainacorn and fairy stories. They usually turn into gory messes." He winced recalling the time he told a story to some candy children while he waited on Fionna to come out from the castle.

He was doing a fairly decent job until he had the rainacorn wounded in battle with the goblin king and then the faeries eaten by ravenous why wolves. He gulped. "Hey, are you okay?" Fionna tilted her head as Marshall shook his. "Yeah, just thinking about the last story I told." She laughed at this. She remembered it as well. She had just walked out of Gumballs palace when four screaming marshmallow children and two hard shelled candies, starting running towards her. All were screaming.

As Marshall shuddered at the memories of the candy mothers beating him with their purses, he could hear her laughter. He turned to look at her and saw her bent over, holding her sides. "Marshall that was a great day!" He smirked. "Yeah, maybe for you! I was the one getting smacked around!" She laughed harder, recalling how one of the mothers was brave enough to start the purse smacking.

"In her defense, you did scare her child. I'm sure that kid had some nightmares." She wiped her eyes.

Those children are used to sweetness and nice thing Marsh, not terrifying goblins and demons!" Her laugher died down and she looked over at her vampire who had his eyes closed and smiled contently.

"Alright, alright, enough Marshall bashing for one night." He wrapped one arm around her torso and gently pulled her close. "Now it's time to sleep." He yawned and Fionna could see the sun trying to peek its way through the black sky. "The sun." Marshall yawned and quickly got up, tossing a thick dark blanket over the window. "There, sleep." He crashed back into the bed once more and resumed his protective position near Fionna. "But I'm not tired, and you promised a story." He couldn't recall actually promising her, but he did not want to start an argument with her.

With a sigh and her cheek resting on his chest, he began his story. "Once a upon a time..." "No!" She screamed which caused him to jump. "What? What's wrong?" She looked up at the tired vampire and whispered. "I want a real story." He wanted to laugh at her childless but he was too tired to do so. "Okay, once upon a time..." Again she screamed and this time he was ready. "Fi, how else am I supposed to start a story?" She was quiet for a moment; the only light was that of the dimmed candles.

"Tell me about when you were little." He glanced down at her, unable to see her face. "When I was little?" He could feel her nod. "Yeah, before the mushroom war." He thought back. The mushroom was a big turning point in his life. He remembered it like it were yesterday. "Are you sure? It doesn't have a happy ending." She nodded again and he began to tell his tale of how it was that a young boy became the vampire king.

**Marshall ran into his home where his mother was diligently cooking dinner. "What's wrong sweetie?" He ran over to the television and watched the screen flicker on. The sound was cutting in and out, along with the picture but it didn't take much for him to realize what was going on.

"Mom come here! Hurry!" He heard his mother stop what she was doing and appear behind him. "What is it dumpling?" He was ten years old when the first atomic bomb landed in Washington D.C. His mother froze, unable to comprehend what was going on. She could hear some snip bits of the news as it showed a frightened young woman anchor and her scared associates.

"Mom, why is this happening?" She stared wide eyed as the camera showed the destruction of the presidential state. "Sweetheart, go in mommy's room and grab mommy's black box in her nightstand okay?" Marshall was confused but did as he was told; he was a mothers boy after all.

She felt the earth shake as another bomb hit closer to home. "Mom!" She regained her balance and ran into the bedroom to find Marshall on the floor, the black box opened on the floor. "What is it?" She walked in further and noticed his frightened face. "Honey, I wasn't going to..." He didn't believe her. She was the type of person who always opted for the easy way out.

They could both hear the news caster yelling for help. Quickly they came back into the living room and watched, in horror as yet another large damaging bomb struck Utah, closer to their home state in Arizona. He watched his mother walk back into the bedroom and come back with the sliver pistol. "Your father would have wanted us to have this, to keep safe." She reassured him but she knew there was another reason for having it.

"Let me call Jenny down the road, I think she has a storm cellar." She reached for the phone but quickly fell as yet another earthquake shook the ground, this time harder and longer. "We need to get out of here mom!" Marshall grabbed her hand, trying to help her up. "Okay, come on." She stood with some difficulty and walked with her son, hand in hand towards the front door. "Whatever happens out there know that I love you Marshall." He squeezed her hand and as the door opened, he could see the destruction and devastation of the only world he had even known.

Some houses were completely gone, vanished in the aftermath of the earthquakes while others stood seemingly unharmed. There were screams and it hurt his ears, he wanted to cover them but if he did, he'd have to let go of her hand. He didn't want to let go.

*** "Come on sweetie." She started walking, faster and faster until they were both running. What on heavens earth had happened? There was a moment where he thought he heard something, inhuman, but thought against it. He was just scared and confused; his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Let's try to find Jenny and Tom, okay?" She didn't look down at her son, nor did wait for him to reply. "It'll be okay, mommy says it's going to be okay." She started talking to herself and Marshall could tell she was starting to lose it. "Mom, it's okay, everything will work out. It'll all go back to normal." He was naive and foolish to think that the world could survive nuclear warfare.

That's when everything changed. In the middle of their street, while the families and neighbors ran around frantically, there it stood. Both mother and son stopped and watched the dark figure approach them. "Mom?" He hadn't realized how small and weak his voice sounded as it came out. "It's okay, mommy will protect you."

Marshall hid behind his mother's body, his hand leaving hers. The cloaked figure approached them. "You have a child." It spoke and Marshall's mother gripped onto her son from behind, shielding him in vain. She knew she couldn't take on this creature but she was a mother and she had to try her best to protect her young.

"Yes. I am a mother." Marshall noticed the strength and pride in her voice. "Do you love your son?" It spoke again, its voice eerie and loud. "Yes, I love him with all my heart." The creature laughed, it was then Marshall noticed it wasn't standing but hovering.

"Would you give your soul to protect your son?" She gulped and nodded her head. "Well then, there is no need for more questions." He moved quickly, his teeth sinking into her neck, piercing the skin as blood trickled down her skin. "Mom!" Marshall pushed the entity away, its face covered by the blackened cloak. "Mom?" She twitched a little, her eyes cold and lifeless.

"What did you do?" Marshall was only ten but he knew that this wasn't right, this wasn't how the world worked. "I saved her life, and she will save yours too." With that it turned away, its black cloak trailing behind him. "You have a destiny, and its centuries away." He could hear his deep throaty voice as he disappeared into the chaos of the world around him. Marshall turned back to his mother with had stopped twitching and saw that her skin was now so pale like death. He reached for her hand and then withdrew as soon as his hand touched her. She was so cold but her chest still rose with breath.

After a few moments everyone from the neighborhood had disappeared, leaving the street deserted. He took a seat next to his ailing mother and started to cry. She was the only person in the world that he had. What was he going to do?

Just then her eyes opened and she took a deep breath as though it were her first in a long time. "Marshall?" She turned to look at the young boy who was wiping his snotty nose with his sleeve. "Mom your eyes..." He trailed off as he watched her pupils grow larger, making them seem black and cold.

"We need to get out of here Marshall, I know what's happening now. I'll explain later." It was as though she were on a mission as she grabbed her son and carried him as she began to fly. He looked up at his mother as they began to fly higher. He could see the trees become smaller and the screams became quieter as they flew.

He was at a loss for words. What had happened to his mother? Why was she able to fly? From their high position nearing the clouds he could see all of the destruction. There were craters where states used to be, fires burning everywhere as black smoke rose higher and higher.

She looked down at the small boy in her arms. He was trembling and she worried if he were going to catch a cold. She descended onto what looked to be a green pasture full of wild grasses and soft colored flowers. "Marshall, listen to me. The world is changing." He could hear crashes and screams but they were softer now. "I saw something after I was bitten. I could see a new world filled with magic and happiness. A world with no politics or famished people. Marshall, I saw a new beginning. We can be free of everything, everything Marshall!" She smiled, her pearly white teeth glistening in the fog.

"I can live forever! You could too and together we can start our own society free from government and poverty!" She gushed and Marshall was starting to wonder if this was the same own who made him breakfast this morning, or took him to school. "Mom, what exactly is going on? I don't understand." She sighed and bent down on her knees, looking at the child eye to eye. "The world where we used to live, it's gone. All gone, and we have to survive."

Years past and Marshall grew. His mother had harnessed the powers of the vampiric race and learned all of its secrets. She avoided the beaming sun and spent most of her time trying to recruit humans who had survived. Marshall didn't realize at first but the human race was becoming almost extinct. Every day he'd walk in the sun and look for fragments of his past. Sometimes he'd find an old radio, the batteries eroded. He'd try to fix the broken pieces of his past but they were almost next to unfixable.

He had questioned his mother on why people, like himself, were dying away. "Monochromacorn, at least that's what I call them. They're eating people left and right. Apparently they think they're delicious." She laughed and he grimaced. Monochromicorns? He had asked her about it and she would just simply say they were magical dark horses that flew at night and fed on humans to sustain their pallet.

"Some of them where these odd animal hats. I guess they think that the Monochromacorn won't think they're human but their scent is pretty compelling." He remembered her saying this on the last day they spoke. "You're almost twenty one now Marshall." She combed her gray fingers through her dark hair. "I have a surprise for you."

He had hoped for transportation, or at least a way to get around this land, so that he could explore all that had happened. As she brought him to her lair, which was just a house inside a large cave, she smiled sweetly and shut the door. "I never want to lose you Marshall." Her tone was serious and he could tell something wasn't right. There was tension in the air, and he could feel the sparks as she talked. "I wanted to ask you, do you want to live forever?"

He turned his back to her but she caught his shoulder. "Marshall, you won't live nearly as long as you want to. Trust me." He balled his fists. Every year she asked this question and every year he gave the same answer. "I need more time to just be me." She would abide by his wishes but this time, she fought back.

"You're getting older look at you!" She brought up the mirror to his face. He, indeed was older, his skin was tanned and his eyes consisted of a color close to the ocean with a hint of green. His hair had grown darker and came to just about his shoulders. There was stubble on his chin and cheeks, which itched him at times. He couldn't recognize himself anymore. The small child was gone and in his place stood a man.

"I won't just stand aside and watch you die!" She bite him. Her sharp fangs digging into his soft flesh. He cried out, dropping to his knees as the venom ran through his blood, killing and embalming all of his organs.

He felt his heart stop, the blood freezing in his system. 'So this is what if feels like to die.' He thought as the whole room spun and then he crashed into darkness.

a thousand year grudge was the result of his mother's decision to turn him into something he never wanted to be. His mother was ruler of all the creatures she had turned and created, and he, their prince. He hated thinking that he was some royal being that should be feared but in a new world filled with strange beasts and flesh eating monochromacorn, he knew it was probably for the best.

Not one creature messed with the vampiric beings. Most either fled or bowed when they crossed their paths in the forests and caves. "It's a show of respect." His mother would boast as they would walk through a terrified village.

He watched, through his thousand year old eyes, the change in the land. The candy kingdom being built and magical little pieces of candy come to life from the use of the spell book. It was strange but what was he to do about it?


End file.
